Random Acts of Roleplay
by Spiph
Summary: Latvias daily life with Russia was a bit unpredictable.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so basically my friend and I were roleplaying as Latvia and Russia from Axis Powers Hetalia on MSN, and we decided it turned out cute enough to publish on . RussiaxLatvia if you choose to see it that way. France appears a few times. I (Steph) play Latvia and France. Obviously Ivan Braginsky plays Russia. There isn't very good grammar, but I might touch up on that later. Also, I'm RPing anime Latvia rather than web comic Latvia since web comic Latvia seams to prefer staying out of Russias way rather than pleasing him. This is set between the time Lithuania and Estonia obtained independence and the time Latvia did. I suppose you could consider it an AU but in a sense aren't all fanfictions?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Latvia: *tugs on scarf* Um, I really like this. It makes you look less scary.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

Steph says:

Russia always wears such cool cloths.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**They really aren't special.**

Steph says:

*not wanting to disagree but wanting to compliment* I've always liked them.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Really?I hadn't noticed since you're always so shy with me.**

Steph says:

S-sorry

It's just that...You're so much bigger than me so...

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***nonchalantly pushes down on his head*That's right. You're so tiny next to me.**

Steph says:

*shivers*

Yes... Russia is very big. I would never do anything to upset him.

*hints that he doens't want to be hurt*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Ah~ But sometimes you just can't seem to help upsetting me.*grips the top of his head discreetly***

Steph says:

I-I'm sorry! I don't mean to...

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***lets go without saying anything or changing his expression***

Steph says:

*looks up and smiles but is obviously still afraid*

I don't mean to, I uh...Want to be friends with Russia...*avoids eye contact*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Ah~ I'll think about that.*turns to walk away***

Steph says:

*gulp*

*walks away as well*


	2. Chapter 2

Steph says:

Latvia: Oh! Hello M-Mr. R-Russia...

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Russia: Hello,Latvia~ .....Eh?You're all shaky again.**

Steph says:

Latvia: Ah! Well, um yes that's because...*thinking of an excuse* It's uh, especially c-cold today i-isn't it?

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**I thought it was warmer than yesterday.**

**Maybe you should wear warmer clothes,Latvia..**

Steph says:

Ah, y-yeah, I will...

T-The weather report said it would be w-warmer today, so...

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**You should know by now you can't trust the weather man,Latvia.*big smile***

Steph says:

Right...Silly me *nervous smile*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Yes....silly,silly you.**

Steph says:

*looks down* It used to be much worse, the cold I mean. I think I might be getting used to it.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Ah,good~ Maybe you won't shake so much then.**

***darkly*Or will you?**

Steph says:

I-I, well, small people get cold easily, but I...I mean that...I can handle it better...maybe

But, um, I might not...Shake quite..so much

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Mmm, then......it's kind of fun watching you shiver..You remind me of a little mouse..**

Steph says:

*blush "Does that make him the cat?"* I...Am glad that it doesn't displease you sir...

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Ah~*with a slight touch of malice in his voice*I know you would hate it if it displeased me.**

Steph says:

I would sir...*lowers head submissively*

*tries to stop shaking, but only manages to lessen it slightly*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***puts a hand on Latvia's head*You must be really cold~**

Steph says:

*gulps and screws up eyes trying hard not to shake more* It is very cold sir.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

Steph says:

("Will Russia and Latvia become 'friends', will Latvia ever stop shaking? Will the weather man every get it right? Find out on the next episode of...Random Crap!")

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**(XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

Fance comes over to visit in the morning and finds a sleepy Russia.

France: Aww look at you, you're so cute.

**myehh?Cute?I'm not used to being called cute...*rubs eyes sleepily***

Steph says:

France: Really? You are very cute Russia. Just not in the normal way right Latvia? *places hands on both of Latvias shoulders who was just cleaning*

Latvia: Y-yes Russia is very...cute.

*blush

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***blink blink***

**I definitely feel happy now ^^**

Steph says:

Latvia: T-that's good!

France: *Ruffles both Latvia and sleepy Russias hair* So much cuteness in one place. It makes me so...so *his eyes twinkle and he smiles jubilantly

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***half mumbling*France,you're being strange again...**

Steph says:

France: How can I not when their are such adorable people here!? *hugs Latvia from behind like a teddy bear much to his discomfort*

Latvia: *squeak!* P-please don't do that.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Ah-- I don't think Latvia likes that very much,France.**

**...I know I don't..**

Steph says:

France: *looks from Russia to Latvia and back to Russia again* Fine...*Lets Latvia go and pouts*

Latvia: Th-Thank you. *shuffles feet nervously and goes back to cleaning*

France: Well, I just came to check up on you. Here have some wine. *hands Russia a bottle* It will be a good contrast to that vodka your always drinking. *Leaves*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**o____o**

**I've....never liked the taste of wine as much....*looks around uncertainly.*remembers that Latvia's there,and remembers what Latvia asked him before.*......*walks over to Latvia and holds the wine out to him*Do you want this?**

Steph says:

Latvia: Um, sure. *looks surprised then looks up and smiles not nervously for once* Thanks. *takes it gently*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***big smile*You'll enjoy it more than I would.**

Steph says:

Latvia: I will enjoy it. Thank you sir.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Ah~ No trouble.*pats his head and then turns to walk away***

Steph says:

*hugs the bottle and goes back to work*


	4. Chapter 4

Honestly, this whole thing didn't seam nearly as random when we were role playing it. Maybe it's because it went by a lot slower. Anyway, this chapter is a lot more serious than the last three but fear not there's plenty of fluff for you to destroy your homunculus' (no, this isn't an FMA reference. It's a little person inside your head that represents you. Seriously, google it!) teeth with.

Latvia: *He decided to take Russias advice and wear a scarf today. He's innocently making dinner in the kitchen and humming the tune to one of his folk songs*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Russia: *wanders in,not walking in an entirely straight line* *leans against a wall* Ne,Latvia... what're you doing?**

Steph says:

Latvia: Oh, Mr. Russia, I was just making dinner...Um, are you okay? *thinks that he's drunk again*

(Latvias acting less nervous because he doesn't have an excuse when he's wearing warmer cloths)

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**O-Of course I'm ok! I don't think I've felt better since...*loses balance and falls on his butt,barely managing to at least slow his fall by hanging onto the wall***

Steph says:

Latvia: M-Mr. Russia! *moves towards him but doesn't see anything he can do* M-maybe you should sit down. *motions to the dining room table and offers his hand even though he doubts it'll be much help*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**I am sitting!......I think...**

Steph says:

Latvia: It...doesn't look very comfortable sir, sitting on the floor that is. *moves his hand to the back of his head nervously*

Latvia: Um...Did something happen?

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***attempts and fails to get to his feet again,instead ending up on his knees*I don't think so. I've just felt strange today somehow..**

Steph says:

Latvia: *tries to help by putting one of Russias arms over his shoulders and lifting him up and encouraging him to move* Come on, lets go over here sir (talking about the chair by the table)

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***swaysway*Which way is up,Latvia?**

Steph says:

Latvia: *struggling under the weight* U-um, just follow my lead *manages to get him over and into the chair* Phew...Uh, I'll be right back *goes to get him some water*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***slumps on the table***

Steph says:

Latvia: *Fills a cup as fast as he can and fast walks back the the table* Here sir, maybe this will help.

*puts the cup by Russias head on the table*

Latvia: U-um sir? *shakes his shoulder a bit to see if he's asleep*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***looks at him through his hair*Please don't do that,Latvia**

Steph says:

Latvia: *stunned by how utterly menacing he looks and squeaks* ....O-Okay sir. *takes a moment to recover and looks around wondering what to do*

*Spots a blanket over by the couch in the living room and goes to retrieve it.*

*comes back and drapes it over Russias shoulders*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***smiles dizzily at Latvia*Thank you..**

**It's not so bad now,I don't think.*starts to sit up a bit but quickly decides that's a very bad idea and lays his head back down on the table***

Steph says:

Latvia: *a bit worried at this point* Are...Are you sure nothing happened? Did you...Maybe...Hit your head or something?

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Don't you think I might've told you the first time you asked if something happened,Latvia?**

**.....I'll try to think if anything happened anyway...**

Steph says:

Latvia: *Fearful at the first remark, but exchanges his feelings for pity at the second*

Latvia: D-does it hurt anywhere? Do you...want me to get some Tylenol...or something?

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Ummm...**

**No,I don't think so.**

**....now if only I could sit up enough to actually drink the water you brought me....*actually in a foul enough mood to glare at the water briefly before hiding his face in his arm***

Steph says:

Latvia: Oh! H-here. *brings his shoulders back to help him sit up and brings the glass to his lips*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***blinks,his eyes widening slightly,then takes it and drinks some of the water***

Steph says:

Latvia: *keeps his hand hovering under the glass so that it doesn't drop and the other on the mans shoulder to help support him.*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***smiles at him,in a bit better mood despite the room spinning around him and Raivis* You're so helpful.**

Steph says:

Latvia: *beams at this on the inside* I-I'm happy that I can help Mr. Russia.

*Pleased at the thought that he could be helpful to a country that he is an ant compared to*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

*** carefully sets the glass down. Doesn't slump down on the table again but he does lower his head a bit,his hands holding the edge of the table lightly***

Steph says:

Latvia: *considers the distance from the kitchen to the living room*

Latvia: Um, do you think you can stand, just for a little while?

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***his grip on the table tightens just a bit,though his voice remains pleasant*Depends why...**

Steph says:

Latvia: *frightened* I-I could help you move to the living room...So that you could lied down on the couch.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**....*relaxes*.....Are you sure you can?You're so tiny.**

Steph says:

*smiles* I think I can make it if I only have to be a crutch.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**.....Sounds good to me.^^**

Steph says:

Alright, then...lets see *considers the best way for this to work considering their hight differences* I think if you put your hands on my shoulders and try to walk that way...

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Umm..alright.*keeps a hand gripping the table while he stands up. Quickly puts his other hand on Latvia's shoulder,just enough to steady himself--he actually really, reeeaally doesn't want to hurt him***

Steph says:

*Notices the weight is much less than last time and feels relieved thinking he's doing better* Alright, I'm ready. *waits for the other hand*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Brace yourself.....*subtlety moves one of his feet a bit to hopefully prevent any dizzy falling over. Puts the other hand on Latvia's shoulder--it's a bit more than the first hand but not too much. Still less than before***

***sways a bit and dizzily wraps an arm around Latvia's shoulders to stay standing***

Steph says:

*changes his stance to support the extra weight. When it's placed on his shoulders he feels a bit more confident but worries when Russia sways and wraps his arm around. Still, he guides Russia half way thew to the kitchen before he starts to get nervous and his legs protest the extra weight by shaking.* H-how are (breath) you doing (breath)?

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***straightens up***

**A bit better....**

***apologetically*(he's moved into dere-dere mode,sort of.)I didn't mean to surprise you like that..**

Steph says:

*Surprised at how kind he's being* Ah, it's not your fault...*step* I get startled easily. *step*

*still panting*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***steps with him. Reaches out and puts a hand on the wall,taking some of the weight off of Latvia*Are you alright,Latvia?**

Steph says:

*considers if he really is* I'll be (breath) alright...There (breath) isn't much farther... (breath) left to go.

*His legs appreciate the lessening of weight*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Well,I'll try to keep myself steady without putting nearly so much weight on you.**

Steph says:

*smiles at him reassuringly* There's just a little ways left *They are in the doorway to the living room now but this means that there's no more wall for Russia to steady himself on instead of Latvia*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Alright.*puts the hand on the wall back on Latvia's shoulder*Let's go,then..!**

Steph says:

*Despite being thoroughly out of breath Latvia manages to guide Russia within arms length of the couch before his legs buckle and he falls to his knees*

*_tries_ to stay up straight so Russia doesn't fall*

I-I'm (breath) s-sorry sir...

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***he himself also falls,into kind of a sitting position. This upsets his vertigo a bit,but he doesn't sink to the floor any further. Smiles weakly at Latvia*You did your best...**

Steph says:

I-if I just rest a bit then I can help you onto the couch.

*looks disappointed*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**.........**

**Latvia.**

Steph says:

*looks up*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Just rest...You need it.**

Steph says:

*smiles understandingly although still looks a bit sad*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**.....what's the matter,Latvia?**

Steph says:

It's just that...I thought I could make it. I really wanted to help.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**You did help...**

**Without you,I'd be laying on the floor somewhere,I think**

**or sister would have found me....*does his best not to shiver outwardly***

Steph says:

Ah...Your right. I'm glad I could help Mr. Russia *smiles simply*

*A few moments pass and Latvia takes a deep breath and stands up.* Okay, I'm ready now. *holds out his hand*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**......*grips the arm of the couch before taking Latvia's hand and climbing to his feet***

Steph says:

*puts Russias hand on his shoulder and takes a few steps back so that Russia can sit on the couch*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***sits on the couch. Almost immediately,curls into a ball,grimacing at a new wave of dizziness coming over him from the sudden change from standing to sitting***

Steph says:

*frowns (sp?) sympathetically and puts his hand on Russias shoulder without saying a word*

-insert authors notes at bottom here-

***looks over at him when he recovers*Latvia...how come you're taking care of me like this?**

Steph says:

Why am I taking care of Russia?...Well because, if I didn't then who would? I'm sort of your servant aren't I? So then...I have to take care of Russia because...*smiles a little* Russia needs me right now.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**..................**

Steph says:

Hold on, I'll go get the blanket.

*leaves to retrieve it*

*After retracing their steps he smells something funny. He sniffs the air a moment and realizes that it's smoke*

SUDI! The dinner!

*He runs to the oven to turn it off and opens it to be attacked by a huge cloud of smoke when he does coughing a bit he reaches in the pull out the bread that is burn to a crisp. How had he not noticed this? He places the ruined bread on the stove top and turns the stove off as well. It's a good thing the main course was soup*

*sighing he returned to the table to grab the blanket and returns to Russias side* Sorry, at least it's just the bread.

*lays Russia down and covers him with the blanket*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***looks at him*I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm causing you.**

Steph says:

(a bit frantic never having been apologized to by Russia) It isn't your fault. Besides the soup is fine. Really I should have noticed it earlier.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**.......**

**Ne,Latvia.**

Steph says:

Eh? What is it?

*curious eyes*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**I thought about what you said to me a couple days ago.**

Steph says:

*thinks back and remembers asking Russia to be friends*

*shifts feat a little nervously* A-and? *very quite and meekly*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**After all this....**

**....I suppose we can be friends.**

Steph says:

*is a stunned for a moment before he smiles broadly* I-...thank you.

-author note- :

(oh gosh we forgot about the blanket, what happened to it?)

(let's just say it slid off when he stood up at the table)

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**(oh dear o_o)**

**(yeah let's do that lol)**

**(easy explanation is easy)**


	5. Chapter 5

*thud*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***Russia,doing something or other downstairs,hears the thud. looks up curiously*eh?**

Steph says:

*A few much more quiet noises can be heard if listened to closely including something like speech*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***blinks***

***decides to go check on Latvia,a bit weirded out by the sounds.***

Steph says:

(I won't go into to much detail)

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***walks up the stairs till he gets to Latvia's room. Doesn't bother knocking on the door,just opens it,sticking his head it*Hey,Latvia--*falls silent***

Steph says:

France: *Releases Latvia from his compromising position and darts for the window*

Latvia: *looks confused and upset, eyes glazed over*

Latvia: R...Ru..ssia.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***silently crosses the room in two steps,getting to the window around the same time that France does. Grabs France by the back of the neck,holding on very tightly*in a soft tone that could wilt flowers*What exactly did you think you were doing.**

Steph says:

France: *chokes* Hah...Well, I'm sorry to have invaded your property. I was just having a little fun with him, sorry to have left you out. *devilish grin*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***doesn't smile or say anything,glaring daggers down at him***

Steph says:

France: H-he's just a small peice of land right? No big deal. Hey, I can make up for it! You still want Corsica? I can get it for you.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you. Kolkolkol..**

Steph says:

(back)

France: *stays silent and frozen in place*

Latvia: *has moved into a corner and is picking at the carpet with a vacant expression seemingly oblivious to the other two countries*

*two

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***looks over at Latvia*.....*looks back down at France*You're lucky I'm more concerned with Latvia than punishing you right now. Don't let me see your face for a while,or I might remember how much I want to hurt you right now.**

***dumps France out the window roughly,not caring that they're on the second floor***

Steph says:

France: *the bushes cushion his fall but it's still enough to send him away limping*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***sighs,closing the window,calming himself a bit.***

***then,turns and walks over to Latvia.***

Steph says:

Latvia: *doesn't seam to notice him there and remains transfixed on small loops that make up the carpet. His head is leaned against the wall and his body is completely relaxed unlike his usual tense trembling figure.*

*His expression is still vacant*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***kneels down,knowing something is very,very wrong.*...Latvia..?**

Steph says:

Latvia: *his head bobs a bit at his name* nn? Wh...who?

*doesn't look directly at Russia, but only off to the side of him*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***his eyes soften greatly at seeing this.*....what has he done to you....?*reaches out and puts a large hand on Latvia's shoulder*It's me,Russia.**

Steph says:

*flinches at the intensity of the touch but soon relaxes. He touches Russias hand with his and lifting it up to examine it feeling around the individual fingers* D...Done...to me...*seams to remember what happened squeezing Russias hand with his tiny ones and taking a fearful expression* 's...'s he...Gone?

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***his shoulders sag a bit,feeling a pang in his chest at Latvia's response. Slowly, unsurely ,wraps his arms around the smaller nation* He's definitely gone...Don't worry. He won't be coming back..**

Steph says:

*relaxes back to his former state and leans against Russia. He takes one end of the massive scarf and starts examining it in the same manner as Russias hand*

gone...

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***looks around the room,trying to figure out what exactly happened***

Steph says:

*starts to nuzzle the collar of Russias coat a bit seemingly fascinated by it*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***blinks and looks down at him***

Steph says:

*stops nuzzling to look up at Russia* You smell...like vodka......*leans back against Russia and brings his hand up to the collar examining it*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***watches him for a moment,then looks away, unsure of what to do. Looks around the room, noticing the open wine bottle and the glass still containing some wine and slowly figuring out what exactly happened***

Steph says:

*stops examining the collar and stays motionless for a few moments before closing his eyes and passing out*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***looks down at him***

***blinks,a bit alarmed*....**

***checks his pulse to make sure he's not like,dying or anything***

***decides that they shouldn't stay in Latvia's room because of what happened in there. Gently picks him up bridal style and carries him to his own room. Goes in,closes the door,and lays Latvia on the bed. Then backs up and sits on the floor against the far wall,needing to rethink some basic principles***

Steph says:

Latvia: *sunlight hits his eyes and he brings his hand up to rub them and finds it unusually heavy. He opens them to an unfamiliar ceiling and sits up slowly*

*has an unbearable head ache*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***Russia doesn't notice him wake up,as he's asleep on the floor,having fallen over onto his side in his sleep***

Steph says:

*takes in his surroundings in his hazy state of mind and notices Russia on the floor. Starting to panic a bit he stumbles out of bed, nearly falling onto the floor. He tries to remember what happened last night and an unexplainable dreadful feeling comes over him. He decides to try and wake Russia up moving towards him and shaking his shoulder lightly* S-sir?

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***his eyebrow twitches and he wakes up,opening his eyes sleepily***

**..Latvia?*sits up**cautiously*How're you feeling...?**

Steph says:

...I...*tenses, unsure of how to handle this considerate Russia* My...head hurts.

*wants to ask what happened but something prevents him from doing so*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**Please sit down,then.**

Steph says:

*sits on the floor next to Russia obediently*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**....do you...remember anything..**

Steph says:

I...S-something bad...happened. *the dreadful feeling grows inside his chest but he doesn't understand why. He looks at the floor looking confused and overwhelmed*

*His head throbs and he places one of his hands to his forehead lightly and screws his eyes shut*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

**....*puts a hand on his head gently*Please don't try to think about it.**

Steph says:

*stiffens for a moment and then relaxes a bit* A-alright

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***he looks as if he's been awake most of the night. removes his hand,dropping it down by his side***

Steph says:

S-sir? You look tired. You should get some rest. I'll go make breakfast *stands up and stumbles a bit steadying himself on the wall*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***stands up*No.**

Steph says:

*stops in his tracks stiffening*

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***gently grabs his shoulders*I don't...I don't want you to try to do much today...You're the one who needs rest,not me.**

Steph says:

*Relaxes and searches for a response. He didn't really feel up to doing house work today so he nods slowly turning to face Russia*

You...Should rest to though.

[ I v a n B r a g i n s k y ] says:

***has a strange,sad smile on his face*......At some point.**

Steph says:

*Unsure of what to say. He blinks with his usual uncertain expression and looks to the floor*

OK there's a few things I need to explain about this chapter. In a previous RP that we did France swore to cure Russia of his asexuality. (mentioned in the Chrismas special of the web comic were France attempts to molest Russia who responds with "It's not that I mind, I just don't ever get those kinds of feelings, da?" Or something to that effect). As you may recall from the second chapter, France gave Russia a wine bottle, who in turn gave it to Latvia. (You may also recall that Russia said "You'll enjoy it more than I would." This was completely unintentional irony xD) I'm sure you can piece things together with this information.


	6. Chapter 6

Russia: Your small Latvia

Latvia: *sigh* I know sir.

Russia: Latvia, why are you so small?

Latvia: Why am I small? *considers it for a moment* it's because Russia is always pushing down on my head. If he didn't I'd be a lot taller.

Russia: *starestarestarestarestarestarestare*

Latvia: *shivershivershivershivershivershiver*

Russia: Well, I wouldn't like it it Latvia was tall.

Russia: He's much more fun to "tease" this way.

Russia *meanders away*

Latvia: *to himself* Eh? Wha? "Tease"? What's that supposed to mean? =_=


	7. Chapter 7

Russia: *hugs France randomly*

France: I see your in a better mood to day Russie mon cher.

Russia: *big cheerful grin* Only enough not to make you suffer.

France: Ah...tres bien.

*sniffs him*

Russia: sniff?** ._.** You better have a cold France.

France: Ah...oui...*creepy grin* Let's hope you don't get sick.

Russia: *lets go of France* Eh? What do you mean by that?

France: Ah, well, colds are very contagious non? *steps closer to Russia so that they're almost touching*** **But you know Russia mon cher, there are certain...situations in which catching a cold from a person becomes more likely...and certain ways of preventing them in those...situations.

France: Pardon my pauses, I keep forgetting the word. It's difficult even with practice non?

Russia: *****Not sure were this conversation is going*****

France: *steps closer almost leaning against Russia and puts an arm around him* Perhaps you and I should...Practice some time.

Russia: ***s**tares down at him without changing his expression. Who knows if the next thing he does will be good or bad*** **

France: *backs up a bit without removing his hand* *nervous* Eh heheh Did you misunderstand me? I meant our English bien sur.

Russia: My English is fine thank you -^_^-

France: Ah alright. Well, don't be shy to call me if you ever need any...Practice. *Scampers away*

Russia: That guy annoys me...Oh well ^^


End file.
